Ice Encapsulation
A variation of Freezing, Ice Encapsulation can be considered the evil form of Piper Halliwell's Freezing power. Rather than acting on a molecular level to freeze a being or object, this power works on the physical level, actually forms a capsule of ice around a target. Activated by raising one's hand in the direction of the intended target, Ice Encapsulation can actually allow the being or object frozen in ice to be shattered and destroyed. Piper Halliwell After a powerful Dark Priestess known as Dantalian polluted the Halliwell sisters with Dark Magic by binding Prue Halliwell and a warlock known as Zile as husband and wife, the evil spread from Prue to her sisters Piper and Phoebe causing them to gain the warlock power of Blinking and transforming Piper's power of Freezing into an evil form of the power, causing her to literally be able to freeze targets in ice. Marie, the Wedding Planner After being infected with the Dark Magic, two wedding planners, Marie and Craig, arrived at Halliwell Manor to discuss details regarding Piper and Leo's wedding. But after Piper grew impatient with the two and after turning Craig into a pig, she gestured her hand at Marie, causing her to be encapsulated in ice. Shortly after being underwhelmed by her actions, thinking she could do someting bigger, she transformed Craig back into his human form and unfroze Marie. Dantalian When Dantalian arrived in the Attic of the Manor, she thought the coast was clear and grabbed the Book of Shadows, which was affected by the Dark Magic, and she was about to walk forward and dematerialize back to her lair, but Piper and Phoebe appeared, knocking the Priestess to the ground. After she didn't answer their question regarding Prue, Piper froze Dantalian's hand and Phoebe smashed it. Leo then walked into the Attic and interuppted, allowing Dantalian to escape with the Book. Leo Wyatt Blaming Leo for Dantalian's escape and bothered by how Leo was telling her and her sisters Phoebe to refrain from using their powers for evil, Piper froze Leo, encapsulating him in ice. She then told Phoebe to smash him, the witch then kicked Leo, causing him to shatter into thousands of pieces. : The sisters then proceeded to fnd Prue, and they were able to vanquish the Priestess, undoing the Dark Magic and when they returned to Halliwell Manor Piper found that Leo's remains were gone. As she began to sob, Leo orbed in, in one piece, revealing the evil deeds they did were undone with the priestess' destruction. Ludlow A powerful demon charged with running a demonic training academy for young demons, Ludlow displayed to power of Ice Encapsulation when he captured a young Firestarter known as Tyler Michaels. The youngster was brought to Ludlow's office where Tyler was placed on a table and Ludlow encapsulated him in ice. Henry Mitchell, Jr In the Charmed Comics, Henry Mitchell, Jr displayed this power. In Crossed, Triple Crossed, Henry Jr's eyes begin to glow. His hand lights up and a pulse of energy shoots outward. The shot zooms out to see Henry Jr's toys and his cot covered in ice. Notes *The power acts in a similar way to the power of Ice Breathing but rather than creating icy particles and requiring a blow from the mouth, Ice Encapsulation requires only a simple hand gesture in the direction of the intended target. However, the two powers are clearly related and originate from the magical background. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Powers Category: Season 3 Category: Season 4